This invention relates generally to the field of medical forceps, and more particularly to such forceps that are lockable in multiple indexed closure positions and that possess distal end finger-like projections.
Forceps are handheld instruments in the form of tongs or pincers used to grasp, compress or pull body parts, tissue, organs, teeth, etc. A typical forceps comprises a pair of pivotally joined elongated arm members, the proximal ends of the arms being provided with finger holes for manipulating the instrument and the distal ends being provided with grasping structures suited for particular purposes, such as finger-like extensions, sharp teeth, blades, curved members, concave members, etc. Many forceps are provided with releasable locking means, such as for example a pair of opposing toothed bar members, one mounted on each arm and extending toward each other, that together act in a ratcheting manner, whereby the forceps will remain in a set clamping or spread position without the need for the surgeon physically maintaining a handhold, and whereby the forceps can be released from the locked position by separating the toothed bar members in the directions of the pivot axis.
In the removal of tonsils, it is necessary to grasp and pull the tonsil in order to separate and resect the tonsil from the surrounding mucosa, muscle and fascia. By pulling on the tonsil the anatomy surrounding the tonsil and the edges of the tonsil itself are better exposed, and the surgeon is able to more carefully cut into the tissue. Often the tonsils are partially embedded within the muscles and fascia, such that grasping the tonsil is difficult. The current style forceps used for this task tend to bite, stab or cut the tonsil during this grasping operation, resulting in undesirable fragmentation of the tonsil during the resection.
It is an object of this invention to provide tonsil forceps that alleviate the problems encountered with standard forceps such that the tonsil may be grasped and pulled without biting into, cutting, stabbing or otherwise excessively piercing the surface or fragmenting the tonsil during resection. It is an object to provide such tonsil forceps wherein the distal grasping members comprise a pair of human palm-like segments that are curved toward each other, each having tine members that are interdigitating when the forceps are fully closed. It is a further object to provide such tonsil forceps wherein inwardly facing projection members are provided on the grasping members of the elongated arm members in order to better grasp the tonsil. It is a further object to provide such tonsil forceps having interior projection members and two sets of laterally mounted projection members, one set being oriented flush with the sides of the grasping members and the other set being oriented at an outward angle to extend away from the sides of the grasping members. It is a further object to provide such tonsil forceps wherein the interior projection members are structured so as to prevent shearing of the tonsil when grasped. It is a further object to provide such tonsil forceps wherein releasable locking means are provided such that the forceps may be locked into at least one position in which the tips of the finger-like tines are not interdigitated.